bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Swifttalon-/Why Bioshock Infinite's Ending is Illogical
DISCLAIMERS: -Recommended you watch this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ca4miMMaCE (No I'm not advertising my channel/videos) -I am bad at communication, writing, and everything in between. If things are confusing it's all on my failure to convey my thoughts and reasons -I do not believe it's illogical on the premise that Bioshock Infinite incorporates multiple realities or "tears" -Obviously, spoilers will follow Yes, it's another blogpost on the ending of Bioshock Infinite. No, it's not my speculation on what happened or whatever. Bioshock Infinite's ending is flawed, and I'm here to give my opinion on why I think so. : Bioshock Infinite ends with multiple Elizabeths from multiple realities drowning Booker in order to prevent him from becoming Comstock which in turn would prevent the entire ordeal from ever happening. Of course, simply killing Booker would not prevent Comstock from ever existing. Comstock is a version of Booker in several realities in which he allowed himself to become Baptized and wash away his regrets. In other realities, he stays as Booker and denies the Baptism. However, simply killing Booker would not prevent Comstock from existing in any alternate reality ever; it would simply just be Booker and therefore Comstock dying in that reality. There is no reason why killing Booker would stop Comstock from being born in any reality. Even if there was some reality that was the "Origin" or "Zero Point", killing Booker before the Baptism would simply result in another "branch," or another point in the fifth dimension if you watched the recommended video. I want to try and keep'' this blogpost updated as I and you guys point out flaws in my reasoning. I had thought this through thoroughly before but felt that I did not redeem every thought and put it in this blogpost. I'll try and update this blogpost as I try to argue my point further against others should they disagree until I lose and accept another's point. In the meantime however...'' What if Drowning Booker did have an effect? : So let's say that Booker's Drowning did have an effect. The birth of Comstock never happened in this "Zero : Point Origin." Any reality that included Comstock that branches from this "bottom ground" never had Comstock, changing dramatically. Did it? : Or would it create another reality? No not just a small reality, a whole universe. Before there were alternate realities, some that had Comstock and another that had Booker. But had Drowning Booker actually had an effect, then that means that Comstock never existed. In that universe. This brings into the account of the seventh dimension where each universe and all its existing timeliness are one "point". There was a universe in which multiple timelines existed: Some with Comstock, Some with Booker before he was reborn. Drowning Booker would result in a whole other Universe with just that, a Booker that was killed by his own daughter. All realities within that universe would have no Comstock, and the Universe would be just that: No Comstock. Category:Blog posts